Sans mots
by Grypem
Summary: Lord Voldemort est revenu durant la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il torture Harry jusqu'à le rendre muet. Harry doit alors s'habituer à un nouveau mode de vie, en continuant de craindre le Mage Noir comme il ne l'a jamais craint.
1. Chapter 1

**Sans mots**

 **Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau mode de vie**

La nuit se faisait bien sombre, et froide. Le vent faisant remuer les branches d'arbres, et tomber les feuilles légèrement orangées, à la venue de l'automne. Du brouillard se formait dans l'air glacial, également. Cette brise hivernale poussait les petits animaux à se réfugier dans leur terrier, ou leur refuge. Les fruits tombaient déjà des arbres, tandis qu'au loin, un immense château était visible. Il était vieux et majestueux, respecté de tous. Ce château à belle allure n'était autre que Poudlard, la réputée et célèbre école de magie dans le monde sorcier. Les lumières de l'école étaient encore allumées, alors qu'il devait être très tard. Une lumière, plus précisément, celle du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Il était le directeur de cette école, et la plupart des élèves le voyaient tous comme un grand-père plutôt qu'un directeur. Dans son bureau aux allures de Gryffondors, le viel homme faisait les cents pas, les mains derrière le dos. Tous les Professeurs étaient couchés, à cette heure-ci, et les élèves aussi. Seul le plus vieux était encore éveillé, et il semblait être préoccupé par quelque chose. Par quelqu'un, plus précisément. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps; Lord Voldemort, était revenu la veille. Il avait alors essayé de tuer le jeune Harry James Potter, quatorze ans, faisant sa quatrième année scolaire dans l'école Poudlard. Parce qu'Harry Potter était simplement Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bambin, ses parents avaient été tués par le Mage Noir, par le plus puissant des sortilèges de morts. Personne n'y avait jamais survécu. Sauf Harry Potter, qui avait survécu au plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps et au plus puissant sortilège de mort en même temps, faisant disparaître l'homme diabolique pendant un certain temps, tout cela en n'était qu'un bébé. Cette tentative de meurtre de la part du Dark Lord n'avait laisser qu'une fine et légèrement rougie cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur la partie droite du front du jeune homme. Après cela, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall; Professeur de Métamorphose et Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, avaient récupéré Harry Potter, pour le laisser en sécurité, chez son oncle et sa tante, ainsi que son cousin. Dumbledore savait qu'ils ne traitaient pas bien le petit garçon, voir même très mal. Mais c'était un des seuls rares endroits où ils était en sécurité, et c'était également des membres de sa famille. Le viel homme n'avait donc pas eut le choix. Lorsque le jeune Harry atteint l'âge de ses onze ans, il reçut sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Il avait alors passer une vie plutôt tranquille -malgré quelque légers évènements, aux yeux de Dumbledore- parmis les autres sorciers de son âge. Finalement, Voldemort n'avait jamais réussit à revenir. Et maintenant qu'Harry avait atteint ses quatorze ans, Lord Voldemort avait réussit à revenir parmi le monde sorcier, pour le reigner. En fait, Albus Dumbledore se doutait que le Tom Jedusor allait refaire surface, et Harry Potter serait le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Harry Potter était l'arme.

Mais, la veille, il s'était fait torturer par le Mage Noir, torturer à s'en briser la voix. Le jeune homme s'en était sortit avec divers blessures, à présent rétablies grâces aux excellents soins de l'Infirmière Pomfresh. Cédric Diggory avait été tué aux côtés d'Harry, par un des serviteurs de Voldemort.

Mais il y avait une blessure dont Harry James Potter ne se remettrait jamais.

Voldemort avait, avec l'aide de sa Magie Noire, gravement endommager les cordes vocales d'Harry.

Et l'avait rendu muet.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas fait que cela, mais toutes ses autres blessures pouvaient rapidement se soigner. Enfin, le viel homme devait cesser de se tracasser durant la nuit, il était vieux et avait besoin de sommeil pour rester en bonne santé. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'Albus Dumbledore partit se coucher.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se leva, il passa par les fines vitres du dortoir des garçons, ceux des Gryffondor. Personne n'avait bien dormi, il fallait dire que la veille, un adolescent était mort, et Lord Voldemort était revenu, d'après Dumbledore. Et ce jeune homme, allongé sur son lit, savait pertinemment que ses suppositions, ses affirmations étaient réelles, car il l'avait vu. Il avait assisté à la renaissance de Voldemort. Il avait horriblement souffert, ce soir-là. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu sauver Cédric, mais le garçon savait qu'il devrait vraiment chasser cela de son esprit.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit du mouvement dans la chambre, et des voix. Il reconnut immédiatement celle de Seamus et Ron. Harry, vêtu de son simple t-shirt bleu marine et de son bas de pyjama noir, se mit à tâter sur sa table de chevet, pour attraper ses lunettes et se les mettre sur son nez. Ses rideaux étaient tirés, et tant mieux, il ne voulait pas supporter directement le regard des autres Gryffondor. Mme Pomfresh avait malheureusement accepter de laisser Harry dormir dans son dortoir, après des soins intensifs et les supplications de son meilleur amis. S'il aurait pu, il aurait protester. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Soupirant en silence, le jeune homme ouvrit les rideaux, avant de se mettre sur pieds. Il était vrai qu'une bonne nuit réparatrice n'avait pas été de trop, il se sentait légèrement mieux, à présent. Les yeux bleus de Ron se posèrent sur ceux verts émeraudes d'Harry, et le rouquin lui fit un faible sourire.

"Salut, vieux. Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Harry hocha la tête, en signe d'affirmation, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain des garçons. Il ferma la porte et se déshabilla. Lorsque le jeune adolescent croisa son reflet dans le miroir, il pu y voir un beau jeune homme fatigué, portant de multiples cicatrices sur le corps, et une célèbre sur son front. Après un dernier coup d'oeil, le garçon déposa ses lunettes sur ses vêtements de la journée, et entra sous la douche. Tout de suite, il savoura la sensation de brûlure que lui procurait les gouttes brûlantes coulant le long de son dos, il appréciait cette sensation de chaleur intense sur tout son corps, ainsi que son visage. Il avait l'impression de se faire laver, physiquement mais psychologiquement aussi. Il n'était plus souillé, salis intérieurement. Et si cette bonne douche n'était pas suffisante, alors il allait se persuadé qu'elle l'était. A

Après dix bonnes minutes, Harry se sécha et s'habilla d'un chandail noir et d'un simple jean. Il enfila ses basquettes sans prendre la peine d'essayer de coiffer ses courts cheveux d'un noir de jais, ils étaient naturellement indisciplinés. Maintenant qu'ils étaient secs, il n'y avait plus rien à faire avec. Le jeune homme fit son sac et sortit de sa salle commune. Rapidement, il du subir les regards emplis d'inquiétudes, de compassion, de dégout et de surprise. Il détestait être le centre d'attention, ainsi, qu'il soit aimé ou pas.

Harry faillit tomber lorsque sa meilleure amie; Hermione, sauta brutalement dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait dû être mise au courant. Bien sûr, toute l'école était au courant, que pensait-il ?

"Oh Harry... Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien ! J'ai eu tellement peur !" s'étouffa-t-elle dans le cou de son confident aux yeux verts.

Le jeune garçon déposa sa main sur le dos de la demoiselle et ferma les yeux, savourant ce doux moment. Il adorait lorsqu'Hermione l'enlaçait, cela lui donnait un sentiment de protection. Finalement, elle se sépara de lui, et revint aux côtés de Ron. Ce dernier était souriant, avec le temps il avait compris comment le traiter lorsqu'il venait de vivre quelque chose de dur; il fallait le traiter comme d'habitude. Hermione, cela ne lui dérangeait pas, son inquiétude faisait partit de sa personnalité. Le brun sourit à ses deux meilleurs amis, avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle à leur côtés. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, Ron à sa droite et Hermione à sa gauche. Harry remplit son assiette autant que Ron, cette fois-ci. Il avait vraiment faim, après tous ces efforts psychologiques et physiques. Et puis, dans son dos, il sentait les regards de tout le monde, alors il se dit qu'il allait faire bonne mine et manger convenablement.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Harry avait Sortilèges. Ainsi, il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passer. Il n'arriva pas en retard, il arriva même pile à l'heure. Son cours se passa à merveille, Harry avait été envoûté par les explications du Professeur, il s'était fait penser à Hermione. D'ailleurs, pour tout les cours de la journée, ce fut pareil. C'est à ce moment que le jeune homme découvrit que les cours pouvaient fait s'avérer très passionnants, il suffisait juste de bien les écouter.

Ainsi, l'après-midi, dans la salle commune, il prit énormément de plaisir à faire ses devoirs. Il ne remarqua même pas Hermione l'approcher. Elle avait tout de suite compris pourquoi Harry était autant plongé dans ses cours, aujourd'hui : pour compenser son nouveau manque. Et la jeune fille se dit que son meilleur amis avait certainement trouver le meilleur moyen. Souriante, elle s'assit à ses côtés, et observa son travail. Elle avait déjà finit ses devoirs, alors pourquoi analyser celui de son amis et -si besoin- l'aider un peu.

Elle fut ravie lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il n'avait que deux ou trois fautes sur vingt parchemins.

"Harry, voyons !" se moqua-t-elle gentiment en lui désignant ses fautes.

Le jeune garçon sourit à cette remarque, et se corrigea immédiatement, avec l'aide de la demoiselle.

Le soir venu, il mangea en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, comme d'habitude. Ses deux amis parlèrent de tout et de rien, et le jeune homme se fit un plaisir de les écouter avec attention. Finalement, ils partirent se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres. Surtout pour Harry, qui avait trouver sa nouvelle passion.

* * *

 **Et voila ! C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre ! Laissez moi une review s'il vous plaît, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dedans ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour ! Alors voici le chapitre 2, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'en tiens compte, et je vais m'améliorer sur ce que vous m'avez dit !**

 **Disclaimer :** **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.**

 **Moments DANBY :**

 **accroOvampire :** Alors tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En ce qui concerne le flash-back, je ne sais pas encore. Je vais sûrement en faire deux trois ! Pour tes autres questions, voici les précisions : ce sera légèrement OOC, avec Harry et sa passion pour les cours, et avec d'autres personnages également. Oui, il y aura du bashing :) et ce n'est pas un Slash ! :D Pour ce qui est du Ministère de la Magie, je laissais ça pour les prochains chapitre. Harry ne va pas directement être accusé de mensonge, car il n'a pas pu s'exprimer et cela venait avant tout de Dumbledore, ici ! Mais, ça va venir ne t'en fais pas ;)

 **stormtrooper2 :** Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Oui, je vais me concentrer d'avantage sur cela, merci de me le préciser ;)

 **:** Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! :D Comme je l'ai dit juste au dessus, je vais me concentrer d'avantage sur les émotions et les pensées, tout en gardant les actions, merci de ton conseil à ce niveau là :D En ce qui concerne les fautes, je vais y faire plus attention, merci beaucoup. ;)

 **Fini le blabla, place au chapitre ! :'D**

* * *

 **Sans mots** **  
**

 **Chapitre 2 : Le réveil façon Fudge**

 _3 novembre 1987, Poudlard._

Des bruits de pas insupportables résonnèrent, ainsi que ceux de flash. Des cris, des appels, des supplications. Ils appelaient son nom, les journalistes. Mais que diable faisaient des journalistes dans le dortoir des Gryffondor ?! Harry se reprit brusquement sous l'énorme boucan, et se redressa d'une traite, comme s'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il se mit haineusement ses lunettes sur son nez, et se leva avec hargne. Il n'aurait pas penser que les journalistes viendraient s'en mêler aussi rapidement.

"Monsieur Potter ! Harry Potter ! Pouvez-vous nous accorder juste quelque minutes ?"

C'était évident, Dumbledore ne leur avait sûrement pas préciser le fait qu'il ne pouvait leur répondre. Il jura intérieurement et les bouscula, furieux. Tout le dortoir semblait être désert, à part les journalistes et lui. Harry se mit à courir, pieds nus, avant de rejoindre sa salle commune. Là, tous les garçons Gryffondor étaient présents. C'est Ron qui prit la parole en premier.

"C'est quoi ce bazard ? Il n'est même pas six heures !" s'énerva-t-il.

Il jura à nouveau intérieurement et sortit à toute vitesse de la salle commune, suivit par les journalistes qui lui photographiaient le dos. Harry devait parler à Dumbledore, lui hurler dessus, comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ? Oh oui, c'était vrai, il devait lui écrire avec de grosses lettres bien grasses : _"Espèce de viel imbécile"_ sur un cahier. Si Dumbledore l'avait épargner du Tournois, il serait bien tranquille, et bien content, pour le coup.

Le garçon atteint finalement le bureau du Directeur, sans prononcer le mot de passe. Dumbledore semblait l'avoir ensorceler pour lui. Cela le soulagea, il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps avec cette bande de fouineur. Lorsqu'il fut arriver dans le bureau du Directeur, son visage reflétait toute sa colère, tandis que les cris des journalistes étaient encore audible. Dumbledore lui fit un faible sourire d'excuse, avant de déposer sa main sur son épaule.

"Harry, je m'excuse." fit-il simplement.

Il s'excusait ?! Ce moment resterait gravé dans sa tête à tout jamais, la fois où il avait été pris d'une folle envie de frapper Dumbledore et de lui casser le nez. Harry se mordit la lèvre et repoussa le vieux mage.

"Retourne dans ton dortoir, il te reste une petite heure. Je vais les chasser." dit Dumbledore d'un air simplet.

Le garçon cru un moment que tout cela n'était qu'une blague. Dumbledore lui parlait d'un air tellement normal, tellement simple. Comme si c'était normal. C'était affreux, oui !

Le jeune homme tourna des talons, cet air toujours furieux sur le visage, et quitta le bureau du viel homme. La foule de journaliste l'engloutis à nouveau.

"Monsieur Potter !"

"Harry Potter !"

"Est-ce vrai que vous ne pouvez plus parler ?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il bien revenu ?"

"Monsieur Potter !"

"Revenez !"

En moins de deux minutes, Harry était de retour dans sa salle commune. Tout le monde l'observait, il détestait ça. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement retourner se coucher ? Les journalistes n'étaient plus dans les chambres. D'ailleurs, ces journalistes, ils étaient au courant de son nouveau fardeau. Dumbledore n'avait pas été obligé de révéler cela, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Bientôt, il verrait en première page de la Gazette : _"Potter donne sa langue au chat ?"._ Il ne manquait plus que ça. Sur le coup, Malfoy devrait bien se marrer. Passant devant ses compagnons de Gryffondor, il escalada les escaliers de son dortoir, les poings serrés, et sauta haineusement sur son matelas, en fermant d'un geste sec ses rideaux. Par Merlin, il venait de se faire torturer ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser s'en remettre en paix ?

Ne parvenant plus à trouver le sommeil, le garçon se leva, et se rendit dans la salle de bain, en s'enfermant. Il passa de l'eau froide sur son visage, et s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué qu'hier. Harry aurait sûrement dormit bien plus s'il n'avait pas été dérangé par ces imbéciles. Le jeune homme en profita pour prendre une rapide douche, et s'habiller en vitesse d'un pull over jaune avec des manches légèrement trop grandes pour lui et un pantalon de soie, ainsi que ses basquettes. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, personne n'était recouché. Apparemment, ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir non plus. Le jeune homme décida de partir se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Il fit son sac et s'en alla sous le regard peiné de Ron.

Il arriva rapidement à la bibliothèque, en espérant pouvoir se calmer, là. Il inspira profondément, en profitant de l'odeur du parchemin, et fit glisser ses doigts le long des tranches de plusieurs ouvrages. Finalement, son attention se porta sur un livre à la couverture de cuir, et aux lettres d'or : " _Les Forces du Mal au Moyen-âge"._ Le garçon se saisit du livre et s'installa confortablement sur un siège, déposa son sac à ses côtés, et se plongea dans le récit aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Cela devait faire une heure qu'il lisait, ou une heure et demie. Il s'était, grâce à sa lecture, totalement remit de sa fureur. Et à présent, il avait le nez dans son livre, avec un air légèrement concentré. Il ne vit même pas Hermione l'approcher. La demoiselle s'assit à ses côtés, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ce fut seulement quelques minutes plus tard qu'il sursauta en sentant le souffle chaud d'Hermione sur sa peau. Alors, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Hermione était une des seules véritables personnes à qui il faisait amplement confiance.

"On m'a raconter ce qui s'est passer ce matin. Ignore-les, ils essayent juste de trouver un moyen pour te ridiculiser, tu connais Fudge." dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry grimaça, mais hocha la tête. La jeune Gryffondor enlaça alors son meilleur amis, en le serrant légèrement plus fort que d'habitude contre elle. Harry fit de même, profitant totalement de ce moment magique. Hermione lui donnait de la véritable affection, profonde et sincère. Et c'était en grande partie pour cela que le jeune homme ne pouvait plus se détacher d'elle.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur temps libre avant les cours à plaisanter ensemble, Hermione à coup de cordes vocales et Harry à coup de parchemin, de plume et d'encre. Finalement, l'heure vint de se rendre en cours de Potions, ce qui fit à nouveau grimacer Harry.

Lui et Hermione se rendirent devant les cachots du en premier, puis le reste des Gryffondor s'ajouta. Pour finalement laisser place aux Serpentard, et à l'abominable Professeur de Potions. Le cours se passa horriblement mal, Rogue prit plaisir, comme toujours, à retirer des points aux Gryffons et à en ajouter aux Serpents. Mais le pire des moments fut celui ou Rogue se moqua de lui, l'humilia devant tout le monde alors qu'il ne pouvait rien répliquer. Il n'avait alors pas hésiter à se moquer de lui, de son père et de son handicap, et ce devant toute la classe. Bien entendu Malfoy avait rit comme un fou, ainsi que tous les Serpentard. Mais les Gryffondor étaient solidaires, et c'était cela le principal. Bien qu'Harry aie été horriblement agacé de ce cours, il l'avait quand-même suivit à la lettre, et avait parfaitement réussit sa potion.

Lorsque vint l'après-midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de passer du temps ensemble. Ils se posèrent près du lac, assis contre un arbre.

"Rogue n'est qu'une chauve-souris graisseuse et laide. Il devraient remettre Lupin !" s'indigna Ron.

"Je dois admettre que cette fois-ci..." gémit doucement Hermione.

 _ **'Il a toujours été comme ça.'**_ avait écrit Harry sur son cahier.

"Oui, mais cette fois-ci il ne s'est pas gêné ! Tu as vu comme il à profiter de la situation !" s'énerva Ron.

Les trois amis restèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir. Le soir tant attendu, car Harry se sentait horriblement fatigué de cette journée. Les journalistes, les cours, Rogue, il sentait que sa vie n'allait plus jamais être la même. Que disait-il, il était rendu muet. Alors que le garçon, accompagné du rouquin et de la brunette, se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, une voix sèche et glaciale résonna dans le couloir.

"Mr. Potter, j'ai à vous parler avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher."

C'était Rogue. Harry grimaça, il reçut le soutient de Ron et le regard intrigué d'Hermione, avant de se retrouver seul avec le Professeur de Potions. Le jeune homme s'approcha craintivement de lui, tandis qu'il le regardait avec haine et mépris.

* * *

 **Voila pour le chapitre 2 ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'en prendrais compte et je ferais de mon mieux ;) A bientôt ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre :D ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. **

**Moment DANBY :**

 **stromtrooper2 :** Merci pour ta review ! Oui, vilain Dumby x) Alors pour Snape, tu en auras bientôt la réponse. Mais normalement dans ce chapitre, tu comprendras déjà ;) Bonne lecture !

 **Sans mots**

 **Chapitre 3 : La révolte de Ron**

 _3 novembre 1987, 19:35, Poudlard._

Il déposa ses yeux émeraudes sur les obsidiennes de son Professeur de Potion. Ce dernier l'observait avec un regard qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il y avait du dégoût, mais également de la compassion. Harry lança un regard interrogateur à son Professeur, ce dernier s'approcha de lui à petits pas. Ses mains étaient croisées derrière son dos, et son air devint plus grave. Il avait l'air d'observer les yeux du Gryffondor avec une certaine tendresse, mais Harry se dit qu'il devait rêver, la fatigue sans doute. Rogue s'arrêta net juste devant le brun, et se mit à parler d'une voix sèche.

"Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a obliger à vous enseigner mon savoir. Je le fait uniquement pour raisons personnelles avec votre Directeur et moi. Demain, après vos cours, rejoignez-moi dans mes cachots. Je vous enseignerais la Langue des Signes." avait-il lancer.

Doucement, l'air du jeune homme devint surpris, choqué. Le Professeur Rogue connaissait la Langue des Signes, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi avait-il accepter de lui enseigner ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'écrire ses questions sur son carnet, le Professeur de Potion s'éloignait à grands pas, faisant claquer ses robes noires. Harry ne tarda pas plus longtemps pour aller se coucher, il se dit qu'il aurait le temps de s'interroger le lendemain.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit très mal.

* * *

 _4 novembre 1987, 6:23, Poudlard._

Le jeune garçon avait cauchemarder toute la nuit, le visage de Voldemort le hantait. Il se revoyait hurler sa douleur sous les Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il revoyait tous ces Mangemorts faire la queue pour lui lancer un sortilège de torture. Alors qu'il s'était forcer à oublier cela les jours précédents, il devait s'en douter, le mal était revenu au galop.

Lorsque le soleil s'était lever, Harry s'était réveillé. Il avait enfiler un chandail et un jeans après s'être doucher, et avait passer de l'eau sur son visage pour essayer de paraître plus réveillé. Une fois son sac fait, le jeune homme était descendu à la bibliothèque pour faire passer le temps avant ses cours. Il prit plaisir à se documenter d'avantage afin d'élargir son savoir. Harry avait commencer avec un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il était ensuite passé par Créatures Magiques, et s'apprêtait à prendre un livre sur les Sortilèges avant qu'Hermione ne le rejoigne. Lorsque le garçon vit la demoiselle, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, un très grand. Ils s'enlacèrent, comme d'habitude, et parlèrent de tout et de rien, grâce au carnet du jeune homme. Harry avait l'impression que lui et sa meilleure amie s'étaient rapprochés depuis le retour de Voldemort, sans doute car elle voulait le soutenir. Et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, d'avoir une amie comme elle.

Mais depuis certains temps, quelque chose d'autre tourmentait son esprit à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une jeune fille, qui depuis la mort de Cédric Diggory, était profondément déprimée. Harry aurait tout donner pour consoler Cho Chang, seulement il ne savait pas comment. Lui-même souffrait éperdument de la mort du Poufsouffle, et il n'avait jamais été extrêmement doué pour réconforter les gens. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de voix, cela allait être encore plus compliqué. Il y avait ça, et il y avait ses sentiments. Depuis quelque temps, Harry s'était découvert des sentiments pour Cho. Il avait même tenter de l'inviter au bal de Noël, mais elle avait déjà été prise par Cédric. Harry savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le Poufsouffle, et que c'était pour celle qu'elle souffrait autant de sa mort, mais il ne pourrait rien faire. Le jeune homme s'était résolu à piétiner ses sentiments, bien qu'il souffrait déjà suffisamment après ces événements. Mais ce serait égoïste d'essayer d'aborder Cho, alors que celle-ci pleurait la mort de Cédric. Qui plus est, c'était Harry qui n'avait pas réussit à sauver Cédric. Si le jeune Gryffondor tentait de parler à la jeune fille, elle le repousserait sûrement.

"Harry, tu as l'air pensif... Tu vas bien ?" demanda une jeune brunette.

Le jeune homme sortit directement de ses pensées, en déposant ses deux émeraudes sur les yeux noisettes de sa meilleure amie. Souriant, il hocha la tête, alors que les autres élèves descendaient de leur dortoirs. Ainsi, Harry saisit son sac et s'en alla dans la Grande Salle auprès d'Hermione, rejoignant Ron.

"Pourquoi vous venez toujours ensemble à la Grande Salle depuis l'incident ?" s'étonna le rouquin en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor.

"Parce que j'accompagne Harry à la bibliothèque, le matin." répliqua Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"C'est pas le style de Harry, se rendre à la bibliothèque à six heures du mat !" s'énerva Ron.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état ?" dit Hermione en haussant la voix.

"Arrêtes de changer de sujet ! Il se passe un truc entre Harry et toi, pas vrai ?"

Ron dévisageait le visage à la fois interrogatif et énervé d'Hermione. Cette dernière se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas frapper le rouquin, il était visiblement trop stupide pour comprendre, à ses yeux. Ron se leva alors pour se diriger vers Harry, qui s'était assis un peu à l'écart, laissant cette dispute loin de lui, bien qu'elle le concernait. D'un air enragé, il plaqua sa main contre la table, à quelques centimètres de son meilleur amis, qui sursauta. Harry déposa son regard dans celui de Ron, en prenant une expression plus grave. Il n'allait pas recommencer, tout de même...

"Toutes les filles sont à tes pieds ! Même les Serpentard ! Certains mecs disent même vouloir tenter leur chance avec toi ! T'es célèbre depuis ta naissance, t'a participer au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, tu l'as gagner ! Maintenant tu fais la une des journaux avec Dumbledore parce que tu prétends avoir vu renaître Voldemort ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te tourner vers Hermione ? Tu le fais exprès ?!"

Toute la Grande Salle était tournée vers la dispute, à présent. Les Professeurs observaient la scène de loin, et Fred se leva pour tenter de calmer Ron, en vain. Harry, lui, se sentait terriblement honteux. Non seulement ce que disait son amis était faux, mais en plus il ne pouvait même pas lui dire. Le jeune homme lança un regard suppliant vers Hermione, qui comprit à la seconde. Elle se leva, et hurla presque.

"Il ne se passe rien entre Harry et moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es totalement paranoïaque que tu dois nous casser la tête avec tes foutues crises ! Garde tes faux doutes pour toi et ne nous fais plus de scandales ! T'en as déjà suffisamment fait pour cette année, Ronald !"

Ron observa la demoiselle avec hargne, et s'en alla haineusement, sous les yeux étonnés de toute la Grande Salle. Harry déposa son regard sur Cho, qui n'avait pas perdue une miette de la scène. Son regard paraissait si triste, cela glaça le sang du Survivant. Hermione se rassit aux côtés du jeune homme, en lui faisant un triste sourire. Elle semblait triste elle aussi, bon sang... Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être entouré de gens tristes pour s'en remettre. Le jeune homme se sentit atrocement égoïste à ce moment, et baissa les yeux.

L'après-midi, Harry avait écouter ses cours avec bonne volonté, et avait parut toujours aussi passionné. Cependant, maintenant qu'ils étaient terminés, il se retrouvait seul près du lac. Hermione était en train de parler avec Ron, au loin. Ce dernier paraissait ravis, et jetait des regards froids au Survivant. Harry se demandait de quoi ils pouvaient bien discuter, même s'il avait déjà sa petite idée. Hermione était bien trop attachée à Ron pour le laisser se fâcher contre elle. Soupirant, le jeune homme se détendit contre l'arbre, en observant les flots du lac. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, en réalité il n'avait vraiment pas envie de perdre ses amis, surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait besoin de soutient pour oublier les événements récents. Cette année, Ron semblait vraiment en avoir marre de lui. Cela faisait déjà deux disputes de suite, dont une où il avait subit les foudres de tout Poudlard. D'ailleurs il espérait que ce ne soit pas pareil cette fois-ci. Non, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Poudlard se retourne contre lui.

Tandis qu'il observait le lac, il vit Cho de l'autre côté de la rive. Visiblement, elle avait préférée traverser le petit lac pour pouvoir être seule. Les yeux verts du jeune homme ne pouvaient plus se détacher de la demoiselle, à présent. Elle semblait si fébrile, si désespérée. Une furieuse envie de la serrer contre lui pour effacer les larmes qui se nichaient aux coins des yeux de la jeune Serdaigle le prit. Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose, elle allait le rejeter, en lui criant que c'était de sa faute si Cédric était mort. Et elle aurait bien raison.

Son observation ne dura guère longtemps, car Cho releva les yeux vers lui. Harry détourna directement le regard, coupable. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de l'observer ainsi, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'être seule. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation, il aurait dut la respecter. Ainsi, sachant que le couvre feu ne tarderait pas, le jeune homme se leva pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, ignorant ses deux amis. Même si il savait qu'Hermione l'ignorait également contre son grès. En fait, peut-être qu'elle ne l'ignorait même pas.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures que Harry lisait des ouvrages, recroquevillé dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Mais le couvre feu sonna, et la bibliothécaire lui ordonna d'aller rejoindre son dortoir. Ainsi il déposa son livre et saisit son sac, avant de se diriger vers sa salle commune. Mais à ce moment, il se rappela de la requête du Professeur Rogue. Devait-il vraiment rejoindre son Professeur de Potion, qui le haïssait de toute son âme, dans ses cachots pour qu'il lui enseigne une langue dont il ne connaissait rien, et qu'il ne pouvait même pas répliquer à ses provocations ? Oui. Rogue pouvait peut-être devenir son pilier. Bien-sûr, il avait des idées de désespérés. Seulement, Ron entraînait doucement Hermione contre lui, et peut-être même bientôt tout Poudlard.

Alors c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il s'avança vers les cachots du sombre Professeur Rogue.

 **Et voila ! C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre, laissez moi une review s'il vous plaît, ça m'encouragera ! :D A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! :D  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **L'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Moment DANBY :**_

 **Tout d'abord je tiens à vous informer qu'à partir de demain je ne posterais que le mercredi, et sinon samedi et peut-être dimanche. Donc si tout va bien trois fois par semaine, si non, deux fois, et si vraiment non, une fois ! :D**

 _ **stormtrooper2 :**_ Effectivement, si j'étais Harry je ferais la même chose. Mais tu connais Harry, il est très attaché à ses amis, même s'il s'énerve facilement contre eux x) en ce qui concerne Severus, il arrivera rapidement à passer au dessus du détail de James, tu seras même très surpris de ce qui va se passer ensuite (pas de relations amoureuses ni sexuelle)

 _ **adenoide :**_ Haha, on est sadique x) Mais sinon c'est pas marrant, voyons xD Oui, bon c'est Snape tu sais. Il essaye de se rassurer en se disant que s'il le rabaissait encore plus, il ferait payer James pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Mais Severus passera rapidement au dessus de ça ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Sans mots**

 **Chapitre 4 : Que se passe-t-il avec vos yeux, Potter ?**

 _4 novembre 1987, 19:23_

Le jeune homme était là, le poing levé, face à la porte d'entrée des cachots de son Professeur de Potion. Allait-il encore se faire rabaisser, comme le Professeur Rogue adorait le faire ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Finalement, Harry se résolu à toquer trois fois à la porte. C'était des petits coups timides, et le garçon put presque entendre les jurons de Rogue à travers la porte. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur l'Ex-Mangemort. Rogue le fixa de haut en bas, en prenant bien soin de l'observer dans les yeux, ce qui étonna Harry. D'habitude, le Professeur le fixait, droit des les yeux, en lui lançant toutes sortes d'humiliations. Finalement, le jeune homme peut entrer, et cela ne le ravit pas. Les humides cachots du Professeur Rogue n'étaient pas acceuillants, tout comme Rogue d'ailleurs. Et il ne sut quoi faire mis à part se tenir debout en plein milieu de la pièce, n'osant pas s'asseoir.

"Comptez-vous prendre votre temps ainsi durant toute votre vie ? Si c'est cela, j'annule immédiatement les cours, Mr. Potter."

Cela fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique au Gryffondor, qui vint s'asseoir sur le confortable canapé en cuir du Professeur de Potion. Le cuir était froid, cela lui gelait toutes ses tripes. Il eu un frisson. Rogue déposa un tabouret en face de son élève, et s'assit devant lui. Cette fois-ci, il l'observait dans les yeux, non pas sans haine. Mais ses yeux noirs cachaient autre chose que de la haine, une chose qu'Harry ne pu comprendre. Les minutes passaient, et Rogue n'avait toujours rien dit. L'anxiété coulait dans ses veines, à présent, tandis que ses mains se mirent à trembler. Qu'allait faire son Professeur de Potion ? Allait-il se moquer de lui ?

"Ce ne sont pas des potions, donc j'attends de vous un bien meilleurs niveaux qu'à mes cours habituels." avait lancer Severus Rogue.

Ce n'était pas un ton glacial, mais pas un ton chaleureux. C'était... Mitigé. Venant de Rogue, cela étonnait beaucoup Harry, qui ne le cachait pas.

* * *

Cette nuit, Harry dormit bien. La Langue des Signes, elle était facile, finalement. Mais ce qui le troublait, c'était Rogue. Il avait été si... Différent. Pas une fois il ne l'avait rabaissé, il ne s'était pas moquer de lui, et il lui avait parler beaucoup plus doucement que d'habitude. Cela effrayait presque l'élève de quatrième année. Et c'est ce qui avait apaisé le jeune homme durant son sommeil. Mais maintenant, il devait faire face à la réalité. Lorsqu'il serait l'heure, tous les Gryffondor se retourneraient contre lui, il en était sûr.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui arriva.

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaines de minutes que les autres garçons du dortoir s'étaient levés, mais voyant que Harry ne faisait pas de même, ils avaient décidés de changer de tactique. Habituellement, Ron serait venu le réveiller en douceur. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Dean qui le poussa littéralement hors de son lit, et il tomba à la renverse. Non, ce n'était pas pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard à ses cours. C'était simplement pour le plaisir de le pousser, c'était certain. Harry saisit ses lunettes, les mit sur son nez et se releva en fixant Dean d'un oeil indifférent. Il riait abondement avec Seamus et Ron. Maintenant, ils avaient sûrement mis au courant tout Poudlard de "la dispute", et il s'attendait à devoir supporter les regards des Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Oh, les Serpentard. Ils prendraient un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui.

Soupirant en silence, Harry prit sa douche en retard, et s'habilla pâteusement de son uniforme, sauf sa robe de sorcier. Il saisit son sac et fut déçu de ne pas avoir le temps de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il se rendit à la Grande Salle pour manger avec les Gryffondor, aucune place ne lui était réservée. Même les petits coins étaient pris par des sacs. Cependant, Harry repéra tout de même une place. Il s'avança pour s'y asseoir, mais un autre élève de Gryffondor glissa le long de son banc pour s'arrêter à la place où Harry voulait s'asseoir. C'est bon, il avait compris. Jetant un regard furtif à Hermione, il s'en alla.

Hermione avait l'air tellement triste et désolée, non, Hermione n'avait jamais cesser d'être son amie. Elle n'était pas comme Ron. Seulement, Harry savait qu'elle portait des sentiments pour le rouquin, il ne pouvait donc pas lui en vouloir. Ce que le Survivant n'avait pas remarquer, c'était le regard perplexe du Directeur des Serpentards sur la scène, à la table des Professeurs.

Comme il s'en doutait, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle le regardaient avec hargne. Ce qui l'étonna, c'était les Serpentards. Ils ne se moquaient pas, ils passaient et observaient, juste. Par Merlin, c'était les Serpentards ! Pourquoi ne prenaient-ils pas plaisir à le voir si seul ? Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, marchant dans les couloirs, il se heurta à quelque chose, où plutôt à quelqu'un. Tombant à la renverse, Harry fut surpris d'apercevoir Cho tomber en face de lui.

Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, ses joues devinrent rosies, et il fouilla rapidement dans son sac pour y trouver son carnet. Il fallait bien qu'il s'excuse. Mais Cho ne lui laissa pas le temps. Elle se leva, et lâcha un regard emplis de dégoût au Survivant. Cela le glaça sur place. Pourquoi ? Cédric ? Les Gryffondor ? Il resta sur place une bonne trentaine de minutes, tentant de refouler les larmes qui se nichaient au coin des ses yeux. Puis finalement, il se leva et s'en alla en courant dans les toilettes les plus proches; celles de Mimi Geignarde. S'assurant qu'elle n'était pas là, Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur, et se saisit les cheveux, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il devait s'en douter.

Les Gryffondor, Cédric, Voldemort, son nouvel handicap, Cho, il n'en pouvait plus. Harry se retrouvait seul, sans aucune compagnie, muet, et amoureux sans aucune chance de retour. Il se dit qu'il avait au moins le droit de pleurer, une fois dans sa vie. Ainsi, le jeune homme lâcha des sanglots silencieux. Se lâcher lui faisait du bien, évidemment. Mais il se sentait faible. Harry Potter n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, il était le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Après vingt bonnes minutes, le garçon se décida à sortir. Il décida également de se diriger vers son cours de Sortilège, tête baissée.

* * *

L'après-midi, Harry était exténué. Ses cours s'étaient horriblement mal passés, bien que le cours en lui-même l'apaisait. Les élèves, eux, n'avaient pas hésités une seule seconde pour l'harceler comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Trop fatigué, le jeune homme avait décidé d'aller directement dormir dans son dortoir. Mais alors qu'il s'y dirigeait, un homme l'arrêta net : Rogue.

"Mr. Potter, vous ne comptez tout de même pas aller vous coucher. N'oubliez pas nos cours du soir." avait-il lâcher.

Déjà, comment Rogue avait-il su ? De toute manières, il était vrai que cela lui était totalement sortit de la tête. Le jeune homme hocha donc la tête, en signe de compréhension.

Harry était arrivé avec dix minutes d'avance. Il n'avait rien à faire de toutes manières, aller à la bibliothèque pour l'instant était bien trop dangereux. Ainsi, il toqua, toujours un peu tendu, aux cachots du Professeur Rogue. Ce dernier prit légèrement plus de temps que la dernière fois pour ouvrir la porte.

Les trente premières minutes se passèrent bien, Harry comprenait chaque mouvements que faisait Rogue, ce dernier expliquait bien. Mais une fois cela passé, les cours dérivèrent directement sur une autre conversation.

"Que se passe-t-il avec vos yeux, Potter ?" avait-il lancer. "Ils sont rougis."

 _Mince_ , pensa Harry. Ainsi, cela se voyait tant que cela ? Le jeune homme saisit son carnet, et se mit à griffonner dessus.

 _ **"La fatigue, Professeur."**_ avait-il écrit.

Rogue semblait le dévisager, mais hocha simplement la tête.

"Et, puis-je savoir où étiez-vous durant l'après-midi ?"

 _ **"Dans ma salle commune, Professeur."**_

"Et comment est-ce possible que vous soyez dans votre salle commune et dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en même temps, Potter ?"

 **Et voila, c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre ;) n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonjour ! Bonheur, tout va bien, et voici un chapitre mercredi ! Je rappelle : soit mercredi, soit samedi, soit dimanche, soit les trois ! S'il y a des retards, ne vous affolez pas, la suite arrivera vite ! :D**

 **Diclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. **

**Moment DANBY :**

 **accroOvampire :** Les Professeurs ne voient rien, sûrement. x) Sauf Severus, car Severus est un génie, haha ! Oui, il va peut-être bien l'aider. ;) Oui, Severus est très patient, ce coup-ci. En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! A bientôt ;)

 **stormtrooper2 :** Harry est vachement attaché à Hermione, malheureusement. Oui, Ron a bien raconter des mensonges sur Harry aux autre maisons, et voila pourquoi ils se retournent tous contre lui ! Merci pour ta review, fidèle lecteur ;)

 **adenoide : ** Le Pr. Dumbledore a la solution, tu verras bientôt comment. Merci pour ta review ;)

 **Solne : ** Merci beaucoup ! :D J'aime quand c'est triste x) Ahh... Hermione, je ne sais plus quoi en penser, tout comme toi x) En ce qui concerne Rogue, sûrement, oui ;D Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucooooup :3 A la prochaine ! :D

 **ange :** Disons que les choses se bousculent légèrement dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle se perd dans l'adolescence, et dans les sentiments. Ainsi elle craint le sentiment de honte, et évite de contrarier la majorité de ses amis, bien qu'au fond d'elle-même elle se sent honteuse de réagir ainsi. Ron, Ron, Ron,... Lui, bien trop jaloux, réagit toujours à l'extrême ! Les Serdaigle sont intelligents, certes, mais pas dans le bon sens, cette fois-ci ,) Oui, moi aussi j'ai envie d'en coller une à Ron x)

 **Mimi-sterek :** J'adore le même style de fiction que toi, dans ce cas x) Merci beaucoup, je suis honorée d'avoir combler tous tes goûts dans une seule fanfic ! :3 Pour le rythme, je l'ai légèrement changer mais il devrait rester stable, à voir ci-dessus ;) Pour la longueur des chapitres, je vais y travailler, merci de me le faire remarquer ;) Haha, et je vais réfléchir pour le Slash x) A bientôt ;D

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Sans mots**

 **Chapitre 5 : Envolés Préjugés**

Le regard d'un jeune homme était fixé sur lui en cet instant. Il avait l'air perdu, et un peu perturbé, également. Le Maître des Potions avait-il bien fait de poser la question aussi rapidement ? Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait d'attendre le lendemain, où un moment mieux approprié. Voilà que Severus se prenait à penser aux sentiments du gringalet, ces heures de sommeil en moins commençaient par payer. De plus, Potter l'agaçait considérablement à ne pas répondre. Il restait là, les yeux rivés sur lui, la bouche ouverte,... Par Merlin ! N'avait-il donc pas de bonnes manières ? Bon sang, le Grand Survivant devait sûrement avoir acquis les manières disciplinées d'un Serpentard.

Pourtant, en observant Potter ainsi, n'ayant plus aucun moyen pour se défendre correctement, il sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait ressentit cela qu'une fois dans sa vie. Comment pouvait-il ressentir de la peine pour le fils de son ennemi ? Le protéger, oui, il l'avait promis. Mais pas l'aimer. Il n'était pas son père, d'ailleurs. Il fallait que le Professeur se ravise, seulement, il n'y arrivait pas. La vision de l'enfant ainsi l'ébranlait.

" _Mr. Potter, perdre la voix, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Vous voyez, vous entendez, vous bougez, vous comprenez, vous ne pouvez seulement plus parler. Un peu d'efforts et cela ne vous gênera plus du tout. Quant à vos moyens de défenses, magicalement parlant, il vous suffira de vous adresser au Pr. Dumbledore. Il doit avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac._ " avait lâcher Severus d'une voix neutre.

Pourtant, il avait presque eut l'air rassurant. L'espion se rendit alors compte que, d'une certaine manière, il avait tenter d'apaiser Potter. Et d'ailleurs, cela marchait légèrement. Il pu voir le visage du garçon se détendre délicatement. Peut-être était-ce ses moyens de défense à coup de baguette qui perturbait autant le jeune homme ? Non, il y avait autre chose. Severus pouvait nettement l'apercevoir, dans chacun des traits détendus de Potter. Ce dernier était assis, sur le canapé en face de lui. Un calepin à la main, une plume à l'autre et une bouteille d'encre de chine posée sur la table basse entre eux. Bon sang, que ce gamin était maigre. Soupirant, il se résigna.

" _Bien. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre à ma question ce soir. Cependant, je vous demanderais de manger le plus possible, vous devez reprendre un poid normal. Et cessez de m'observer avec un tel regard, vous n'êtes pas un cabot battu, Potter_."

Severus avait tenter de rendre sa voix dénuée de chaleur. Et d'ailleurs, il avait réussit. Seulement, au fond de lui, le regard que lui lançait Potter lui procurait un désagréable pincement au cœur, qu'il avait depuis que ce satané garçon était assis en face de lui.

L'adolescent se leva mollement, en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Son uniforme était mis n'importe comment, il n'était même pas repassé. Ne devait-il pas prendre soin de son apparence, avec son estime de sois plus grande que celle des Malfoy ? Severus décida de ne rien ajouter, tandis que l'adolescent quittait ses cachots en silence. Lorsque la porte se referma doucement, le Maître des Potions laissa échapper un long soupir. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Se laissant tomber sur le canapé rouge de sa salle commune, Harry profita de l'absence des autres Gryffondor. Le couvre-feu ne tarderait pas à sonner, alors autant en profiter. Tous le monde était dehors, en ce moment, profitant de la neige pour batailler. Le feu craquant dans la cheminée suffisait amplement au jeune homme. Il aurait aimer apercevoir Sirius, le fixant avec un air rassurant, lui promettant d'être toujours à ses côtés et de ne jamais le laisser tomber. Il ne pouvait compter que sur Sirius, en ce moment.

Il s'était décidé, Hermione et Ron s'étaient définitivement retournés contre lui, à ses yeux. Tous les Gryffondor l'avaient trahis, et les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient été suffisamment naïfs pour croire des mensonges sur lui. Il n'y avait plus que Sirius. Cependant, il avait l'impression d'avoir tord. Ignorant cette sensation, il se leva, en entendant le couvre-feu. Cette nuit, le garçon n'allait certainement pas dormir dans son dortoir. Les Gryffondor affectaient particulièrement son sommeil, pour pouvoir lui faire des farces de mauvais goût. Alors, le jeune homme saisit son sac, se vêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité et de sa Carte du Maraudeur, avant de sortir de sa salle commune. Les Gryffondor arrivaient par la droite, il allait donc passer par la gauche, devant l'infirmerie, pour finalement sortir dehors et se rendre à la cabane d'Hagrid. Le jeune homme s'exécuta de suite, d'un pas rapide.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ce fut dépité qu'il rentra au château. Hagrid lui disait que c'était trop dangereux, qu'Harry commençait à prendre l'habitude de dormir chez lui et qu'il ne fallait pas. Où allait-il passer la nuit, dans ce cas... Certainement pas dans son dortoir. Espérant qu'aucun Professeur ne le verrait, Harry se rendit à la grande salle, et s'assit dans sa table. Enfuyant sa tête dans ses bras croisés, le garçon ne tarda pas à plonger dans le sommeil, il était effectivement épuisé.

 _5 novembre 1987, Poudlard._

Le soleil passait timidement par les vitraux de la Grande Salle, tandis que des pas résonnaient doucement. Ceux d'Albus Dumbledore, Directeur du collège Poudlard. Il était suivit de Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions. En effet, les deux hommes s'étaient réveillés très tôt. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour Severus de se rendre en premier dans la Grande Salle. Mais Dumbledore, tout de même... Il venait au moins vingt minutes plus tard que lui. Dumbledore avait beau être un puissant sorcier, un manie-tout, un mage blanc reconnu de tous, cela n'en restait pas moins un vieil homme. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se réveillé aussi tôt que lui. Severus refusait de se réveiller en même temps qu'un vieillard.

Soit, il se faisait des idées inutilement. De toutes manières, l'homme venait de se réveillé, c'était donc normal. Mais alors qu'il suivait le Directeur, quelque chose attira son attention. Sur la table des Gryffondor, se trouvait une corde. Une corde ? Que diable faisait une corde sur la table des prétentieux Gryffondor ? Jetant un furtif regard à Dumbledore, l'Ex-Mangemort, s'approcha de la table. Finalement, il saisit sèchement la corde, et tira dessus. Un sac. Un sac, mais pas n'importe lequel.

Il était noir, en cuir. Pas trop grand, pas trop petit. Des livres, une plume, un calepin, un flacon d'encre, tout cela à l'intérieur. Oui, c'était le sac de Potter. Ayant compris, le Directeur des Serpentard grogna. Le garçon était réellement insupportable. Sans gène, Severus empoigna la cape d'invisibilité et l'ôta d'un coup sec.

Devant lui, un garçon fatigué dormait, dans une position sûrement peu confortable, sur la table de sa maison. Le simple fait d'avoir toucher sa cape l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Il fixait à présent Severus d'un regard interrogateur, et effrayé à la foi. Il pouvait également y lire de l'appréhension. Sans vraiment comprendre, il se mit à grogner.

" _Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor. La Grande Salle est faîte pour manger, pour répartir, pour écouter, pour travailler. Mais pas pour y passer la nuit. Pourquoi n'avez-vous donc pas rejoint vos dortoir, Mr. Potter ?_ "

Harry avait la gorge nouée. Rogue allait certainement lui rire au nez s'il l'informait de la situation. En réalité, il ne préférait pas jouer la balance. Mais alors, qu'allait-il inventer ? D'un geste lent, le jeune homme sortit son matériel d'écriture et hésita plusieurs instants, sous l'oeil attentif de Rogue. Finalement, il se mit à gratter la plume sur le parchemin de son calepin.

" _ **Je ne sais pas, Professeur.**_ " avait écrit Harry.

Il put voir le regard à la fois sceptique et surpris de son Professeur de Potion. Rangeant ses affaires, il décida d'attendre que les autres arrivent pour pouvoir remonter dans son dortoir, et se préparer pour ses cours.

" _Il n'en est pas question, Mr. Potter._ "

La voix de Rogue claqua comme un fouet. Ainsi, il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il ne lui avait même pas demander la permission ! Et puis d'abord, s'il avait envie d'aller dans son dortoir, pourquoi n'irait-il pas ? Harry lança un regard à la fois fâché et interrogateur à son Professeur.

" _Je vous ai demander hier de reprendre du poids._ " continua, légèrement plus doucement Rogue.

Le Survivant ne put qu'hocher la tête, en attendant le petit déjeuner. Il se surprit à être impatient, à l'idée de retrouver Rogue dans ses cachots pour ses cours du soir. Bon sang. Où allait le monde ?

 _4 mois plus tard, 14 février 1988._

Ce jour-là, Harry était assis contre la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, tranquillement entrain de lire le manuscrit de Jocelind Wandcock, joueuse de Quidditch célèbre. Le soleil tapait, Harry en avait donc profiter pour mettre un simple t-shirt noir. Les événements s'étaient parfaitement bien déroulés, ces derniers faisait quatre mois que les Gryffondors, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ne lui parlaient plus. Il trouvait ça ridicule, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Les Serpentard, en revenche, s'étaient montrés surprenants. Pas Malfoy, bien entendu, mais Blaise Zabini, ou d'autres élèves de cette maison avaient pu se montrer compréhensifs, et l'accompagnaient souvent dans ses lectures, à présent. Cela faisait quatre mois que ses préjugés sur les Serpentard s'étaient envolés. Certes, c'était la maison de Voldemort. Et alors ?

Rogue, lui, avait refusé qu'il retourne chez les Dursley. En janvier, il avait découvert tout ce qu'il avait eu à subir avec sa "famille" moldue. Ainsi, sans avoir eu besoin de Dumbledore, le Pr. Rogue avait décider de le faire habiter dans ses cachots jusqu'à ce que le Directeur trouve un endroit sûr pour le garçon. Harry ne s'en était pas plaint.

Rogue était devenu tellement gentil. Il savait se montrer compréhensif, tout comme les élèves de sa maison. Severus le réconfortait lorsqu'il se sentait mal, essayait de l'aider, et lui avait enseigner la Langue des Signes avec une patiente fénoménale. La tête de Malfoy lorsqu'il avait appris la situation.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, en cette belle journée, quelque chose allait basculer.

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce cinquième chapitre, une petite review ? :3 a la prochaine ! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! Voici un chapitre légèrement moins long ! _Demain, il n'y aura pas de chapitre ! Le prochain sera mercredi, sinon, vendredi ou samedi !_**

 **Disclaimer :** **L'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.** **  
**

 **Moment DANBY :**

 **stormtrooper2 :** J'ai du changer sa date de naissance, dans ce cas x) Désolé pour cette petite erreur ! ;) Yep ! J'adore Serpentard, il faut arrêter d'avoir des préjugés sur les maisons !

 **Eliie Evans :** T'inquiètes pas pour Hermione ;) Merci pour ta review :D

 **1 :** Qui sait ;) merci pour ta review !

 **Mimi-Sterek :** Merci pour ta review ! :D Je vais plus développer pour les Serpy, merci de me le faire remarquer :D Et pour les review, non t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi qui préfères faire ainsi x) merci quand-même ;)

 **adenoide :** Je l'espère moi aussi ;) Et pour Dumby, j'avoue que c'est un abrutit x)

 **ange :** Merci pour ta review ! Le monde à l'envers, c'est bien xD

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Sans mots**

 **Chapitre 6 : Les larmes d'Hermione, les poings de Ron.**

Il referma sèchement son livre et le rangea à sa place, sous le regard approbateur de la bibliothécaire. Le jeune homme saisit son sac, le fit passer autour de son cou et s'en alla du royaume des livres. Il était midi, et justement, son estomac criait famine. Harry se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle, sans faire vraiment attention où il mettait les pieds. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de se heurter violemment à quelqu'un et de tomber à terre. Mais son visage devint livide lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce "quelqu'un" était Hermione. La demoiselle le fixait, les larmes aux yeux, et elle finit par lui sauter dans les bras. Un peu perdu, Harry fut incapable de la repousser. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien fait pour lui ces derniers temps, Hermione était celle en qui il plaçait le plus d'amitié. La demoiselle le serrait fort, très fort contre elle et pleurait à chaudes larmes, en couinant de pitoyables excuses.

" _Je... Harry je t'assures que je voulais faire quelque chose... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ron fait ça... Oh Harry, excuse-moi, je t'en prie_..." gémissait-elle en se lâchant dans le creux du cou du garçon.

Celui se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête, qu'Hermione sentit. Cela pris une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme, et que Ron ne passe par là. Il fallait s'en douter, de toutes évidences. Le rouquin observait les deux jeunes gens avec un dégout visible à deux mille kilomètres. Il finit par lâcher d'une voix méprisante :

" _Alors, tu préfères aller avec l'autre traitre qui traîne avec les Serpentard et qui se fait cajoler par le graisseux_?"

" _Arrêtes ça, Ron... Harry est ton meilleur amis_!"

Harry avait lâcher une petite grimace aux paroles d'Hermione. Meilleur amis ? Il ne pensait pas.

" _Non ! Harry James Potter est un putain d'orphelin qui se fait chouchouter par le monde Sorcier parce qu'il a survécu à l'âge d'un an, l'âge où il pissait toutes les heures dans son froc ! Moi aussi j'aurais pu survivre, toi aussi t'aurais pu survivre, non ?! Il n'a rien à voir dans sa propre célébrité ! Il n'a rien fait d'étonnant_!" s'emporta Ron.

Hermione se leva d'un bond.

" _Harry à survécu pour une raison bien précise que tu ne sauras jamais, Ronald Weasley ! Il a survécu grâce à une chose que visiblement tu ne connais pas, l'Amour. Toi, tu n'aurais jamais pu survivre ! Et Harry s'est battu corps et âme chaque années de sa vie pour échapper aux griffes de Voldemort ! Alors oui, je pense qu'il mérite l'intêret que le monde porte sur lui_!" hurla-t-elle.

" _Ginny à failli mourir en deuxième année, parce que Voldemort le veux, LUI ! Et cette année, Voldemort est revenu, et on risque tous de mourir ! Pourquoi ?! Parce que LUI était présent ! Il a du sang sur les mains, et il en aura toujours, Hermione_!" cria-t-il.

" _TU NOUS L'AS TOUJOURS SUPPORTER, QUOI QU'IL FASSE, ET TU AS TOUJOURS FAIT EN SORTES QU'IL SOIT BIEN DANS SA PEAU, ALORS POURQUOI TOUT D'UN COUP, TU DETRUIS TOUT ?!_ " cria Hermione, si fort que sa voix résonna dans tout le couloir.

" _PARCE QUE_." aboya Ron avant de tourner sur ses talons et s'en aller plus rapidement que son ombre.

La jeune Gryffondor se mit à pleurer, s'écroulant à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Harry, lui, essayait de chasser les mots de Ron de son esprit. Après quelques minutes, le garçon se leva et se planta devant Hermione, les bras grands ouverts. La demoiselle se leva à son tour et plongea dans les bras de son meilleur amis, en continuant de pleurer toutes ses larmes. Harry lui frottait affectueusement le dos, en essayant de la calmer. Oui, Hermione était là pour lui.

L'après-midi, Harry sentit sa cicatrice brûler. Il s'était isoler quelques minutes plus tôt dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et il essayait de calmer la douleur en plaquant ses deux mains contre son front. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit, il avait les yeux fermement clos. Harry devait s'en douter. Voldemort, revenu, cela voulait forcément dire cicatrice brûlante. Déjà ébranlé des événements de ce midi, le jeune homme était à présent épuisé. Et lorsque la douleur cessa, il failli bien s'endormir dans les toilettes du fantôme. Fort heureusement, Zabini était là pour l'en empêcher.

" _Potter_." dit-il d'une voix assez forte pour le faire sortir de sa somnolence.

Le garçon sursauta, avant de rivé ses yeux verts émeraudes vers ceux noirs du Serpentard en face de lui. Lui souriant faiblement, il se releva avec son aide.

" _Severus t'appelle, il est dans ses cachots_." ajouta Zabini.

Harry hocha la tête, lui serra la main et s'en alla vers les cachots de Severus. Qu'allait-il lui demander, encore ? D'astiquer ses précieux chaudron ? Il pouffa silencieusement dans sa barbe inexistante et toqua à la porte des cachots du Maître des Potions. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à ouvrir, et afficha un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit Harry.

" _Harry, enfin. Blaise à prit autant de temps que ça_?"

" _ **Il ne savait sûrement pas où est-ce que j'étais.**_ " signa Harry.

" _Et où étais-tu ?_ " s'intéressa Severus.

" _ **Dans les toilettes de Mimi, je... J'avais oublier quelque chose dedans.**_ "

Severus parut sceptique, mais il acquiesa sans rien ajouter.

" _Je voulais te demander, que se passe-t-il avec les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ?_ "

" _ **Rien, Monsieur.**_ "

Monsieur. Severus grimaça, Harry, depuis leur rapprochement, l'avait toujours appeler "Tonton Sevy". Oui, c'était ridicule, mais cela lui prouvait qu'Harry portait de l'affection pour lui. Mais là, Monsieur...

" _Répond._ " ordonna sèchement le Professeur de Potions.

Harry déglutit, il n'avait pas du tout envie de tout raconter. Mais devant le regard de Severus, il sut qu'il avait toutes ses chances de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances s'il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Ainsi, il lui signa tout ce qui se passait depuis bientôt cinq mois. Severus hochait la tête de temps en temps, l'air visiblement en colère. Finalement, il annonça.

" _Je vais en parler à Dumbledore._ "

" _ **Non ! Ce sont mes amis, ils vont avoir des problèmes !**_ "

" _Harry, lorsque quelqu'un te fais du mal, tu dois te défendre..._ " essaya de résonner Severus.

" _ **Ce n'est pas comme si c'était Voldemort. Non, vraiment, ne faîtes rien.**_ "

" _Je ferais ce que je veux._ "

" _ **C'est mes problèmes, pas les vôtres !**_ "

" _Tant mieux._ " déclara sèchement Severus avant de se diriger vers le bureau du Directeur.

La colère et la crainte montaient en flèche dans Harry. Il serra fortement les poings avant de se mettre à courir vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il passa sans dire le mot de passer, le Professeur Dumbledore avait ordonner au portrait de laisser passer Harry sans qu'il ne dise le mot de passe. Une fois arriver dans la salle commune, il tomba nez à nez face à Ron, qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Hermione, en arrière plan, était en larmes. La rage devint plus forte, et il serra les dents. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait encore fait.

" _Pousse toi._ " dit sèchement le rouquin.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il comptait bien lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes.

" _Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as de la peine pour elle ? Elle veut désespérément que tu la pardonnes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est naïve, ne trouves-tu pas,_ _Potter_ _?_ "

Potter... Là, s'en était trop. Le brun serra son poing droit, qui vint se fracasser contre la mâchoire de Ron. Ce dernier fut éjecter à terre, la main contre la joue. Il ne tarda pas à se relever, visiblement fulminant. Il se mirent à se battre, sous le regard emplis de larmes d'Hermione. Finalement, ce fut le Professeur McGonagall qui mit fin au carnage.

" _STOP._ " hurla-t-elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément, fixant leur Directrice de maison. Cette dernière fulminait également.

 **Voila, c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre ! Oui, je sais qu'il est un peu court, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, je m'en excuses :(**

 **Une petite review ? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**BONJOUUUR ! Voici la suite ! Désoler de la longueur, encore une fois :c je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !**

 **Diclaimer :** **L'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.**

 **Moment DANBY :**

 **stormtrooper2 :** Il était temps, en effet ! Oui, mais tu sais que Harry est très... Imprégner de ses amitiés, alors pour Hermione... :')

 **accroOvampire :** Tu sauras en lisant ;) Désolé pour la longueur, encore une fois ici il est un peu court mais ça va s'arranger ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ! :D

 **Mimi-Sterek :** Hermione, elle ne laisserais jamais tomber Harry :') Ron est bien jaloux, en effet ! Et ingrat, qui plus est ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimer :'D Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup ! :)

 **adenoide :** Haha, tu as le droit :) mais personellement, je ne pense pas qu'Hermione laisserait tomber Harry comme ça ! Merci beaucoup ;D

 **ange :** Bonne droite dans la gueule du rouquin, ça fait toujours du bien xD Vilain Dumby ! Et vilaines larmes :') en tout cas merci ! :D

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Sans mots**

 **Chapitre 7 : Terminée, la fausse amitié**

\- _Professeur, c'est lui qui m'a bondit dessus !_

 **Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 11h45.**

Une vieille femme, un arrogant garçon aux cheveux roux et un malheureux adolescent aux yeux verts se trouvaient debout devant un vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune. Albus Dumbledore observait attentivement chaque personnes se tenant devant son bureau, le regard perçant. Harry finit par baisser la tête, attendant sa punition. Sûrement un mois de retenue, Severus serait furieux. Ron, lui, avait l'air à la fois satisfait et enragé. Dumbledore se leva, et se mit à parler d'une voix rauque.

\- _Et Harry avait une bonne raison de le faire._

Ron observa d'un air alarmé le Directeur, en serrant les dents. Harry, lui, releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

\- _Je suis profondément déçu, ,_ commença Dumbledore, _comment pouvez-vous exclure un membre de votre maison sans raison appropriée ?_

\- _C'est un traître !_ lança Ron.

\- _Parce qu'il trouve du soutien chez des gens aimant_ , acheva le Directeur.

Ron ravala sa salive. Un faible sourire apparu sur le visage pâle du garçon à la cicatrice. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que Dumbledore l'avait laisser tomber. Le vieillard fit un petit clin d'oeil à son protégé, et s'approcha du rouquin, une mine déçue affichée au visage. Harry vit son ex-meilleur amis baisser les yeux.

\- _Le Professeur McGonagall va décider de votre punition,_ acheva Dumbledore.

\- _Je n'ai toujours été qu'un simple Weasley_ , lâcha le roux.

Harry, McGonagall et Dumbledore rivèrent leur regards sur Ron.

\- _Pendant quatre ans, j'ai cru qu'être le meilleur amis de Harry Potter m'apporterais un peu de gloire, mais en fait, pas du tout... Quand Harry a vu son nom sortir de la Coupe de Feu, je savais bien que ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis son nom. Mais il allait encore être celui adoré de la communauté sorcière, et moi, je serais le petit rouquin, le lèche botte du Grand Harry Potter. J'ai toujours été jaloux de lui, même si je lui dois bien des choses... Et je me suis même attaché à lui, en fait. Oui, pendant un moment, Harry a vraiment été mon meilleur amis. Mais... Mais ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis qu'un Weasley, et que je le resterais toute ma vie. C'était au début de cette année. J'aurais aimer être Harry..._

\- _Sachez, , que Harry n'a jamais voulu avoir cette célébrité. Et sachez, , qu'Harry aurait bien aimer n'être qu'un simple Potter_ , lâcha le Directeur. _Vous avez une famille, Harry n'en a pas, et n'en a jamais eu. Alors sachez, , que vous avez beaucoup de chance de ne pas être le "Grand Harry Potter"_ , répondit Dumbledore.

- _Ce n'est qu'un enfant portant le poid du monde sur ses épaules..._ acheva McGonagall.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois que des gens exprimaient à haute voix tout ce qu'il gardait en lui. Il sentait ses mains trembler, alors il serra les poings. Il vit Ron baisser la tête, pour finir par se tourner vers lui. Et, d'une petite voix, le rouquin murmura.

\- _Je suis désolé..._

Plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux océans de Ron, il sentit quelque chose lui serrer le coeur. Et à ce moment, le jeune homme sut. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur amis, à la vie, à la mort. Une mine désolée apparu sur le visage de Harry qui, très doucement, secoua la tête en signe de négation. La vieille dame aux chapeau pointu avait les yeux brillants, et la lèvre tremblante, tandis que Dumbledore lâcha un long soupire. Un grand moment de silence suivit cet échange, et, sans un mot, Ron sortit du bureau du Directeur. Lorsque le bruit de la porte délicatement refermée résonna, Harry baissa les yeux. La voix de Dumbledore parvint vaguement à ses oreilles.

\- _L'amitié peut être bénéfique, comme destructrice. Cela fait partit des aléas de la vie._

* * *

 **Après-midi, cachots du Professeur Rogue, Poudlard.**

Trois coups résonnèrent dans les cachots du Professeur de potions. Ce dernier prit quelque minutes pour ouvrir la porte, et tomba face à Harry. Le garçon avait la mine dépitée, les yeux brillants. Parfois, Severus haïssait Harry. Il le haïssait pour avoir hérité des yeux, certes, mais également du caractère de sa mère. Il aurait aimer qu'il soit aussi horrible que son père. Au lieu de cela, Harry Potter était aussi sensible, doux, aimant et affectueux que sa mère. Et lorsque Severus voyait Harry, les yeux verts brillant de détresse, et la lèvre tremblante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Même lorsqu'il essayait d'être infect avec le fils de Lily, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Sans demander à Harry ce qu'il avait, il s'abaissa légèrement pour être à la hauteur du garçon de quatorze ans, et le serra dans ses bras en lui carressant le dos. Il y a quelques mois, on lui aurait dit qu'il serrerait Harry Potter dans ses bras, il aurait rit jusqu'à en mourir.

Le garçon commença à avoir des spasmes dans ses bras, et Severus sut qu'il pleurait. Il adoucit légèrement son étreinte, et ferma ses yeux. Si Lily avait sut que son enfant souffrirait autant du haut de ses quatorze ans, elle aurait sûrement fait une crise cardiaque.

\- _Viens t'asseoir avec moi, Harry._

Le jeune homme obéit, et s'assit doucement sur le canapé en cuir, froid. Severus prit un tabouret, et s'assit devant le garçon. Il le fixa longuement, et se racla la gorge. L'adolescent leva ses yeux vers son Professeur de potions, une pointe d'interrogation dans ses tristes pupilles.

\- _Je pense que tu ne supporteras pas de rester avec eux_ , commença Severus.

Il vit que l'adolescent se mit à trembler. Pensait-il quitter Poudlard ? Garçon idiot.

- _Tu dormiras dans une chambre à part, dans mes cachots._

Severus vit un grand sourire se dessiner sur le visage du garçon, qui sauta littéralement dans ses bras. Et pour la première fois depuis trente ans, Severus ressentit de la réelle affection. Cette sensation chaude, rassurante, s'emparant de tout son corps, et tout son cœur.

* * *

\- _Harry, tu es sûr qu'il te veux seulement du bien...? Après tout, il t'a mal traité durant les trois années précédentes !_

Harry sourit d'un air rassurant à Hermione, et s'empara de son calepin et de sa plume.

\- _**Je le vois comme ma dernière famille, maintenant. Et puis, il a bien connu ma mère.**_

Hermione hocha la tête et serra le jeune homme dans ses bras, ce qui fit du bien au garçon. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait. Harry vit Ron passer devant eux, mais le rouquin ne réagit pas. Mais tandis qu'il resserait légèrement son étreinte sur Hermione, Hedwige vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître. Harry se sépara de la brunette et saisit la lettre que sa chouette avait entre ses pattes, et souria chaleureusement à cette dernière. L'expéditeur était Sirius. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il commença sa lecture.

A suivre...

 **Et voili voilou ! Encore désoler de la longueur :c Review ? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :** _Et bien voila le chapitre 8 ! Je suis en cours d'écriture des vacances d'été de Harry et de sa cinquième année. J'imagine également toutes ses autres vacances d'été et sa sixième et septième année ! Le "après-Poudlard" sera dans une autre fic qui sera la suite de celle-ci. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez que je fasse un blog pour illustrer mes propos, quelque fois dans mes fics, si vous avez du mal à imaginer. :D_

 **Diclaimer** **: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.  
**

 **Je réponds aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Danby.**

* * *

 **SANS MOTS**

 **CHAP VIII : LA PROPOSITION**

Harry n'avait pas quitter sa chambre depuis trois jours, dans les cachots de Severus. Depuis qu'il avait reçut cette fameuse lettre, son moral était au plus bas. Adossé contre son mur, il était assis au pied de son lit, jouant avec ses mains, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses jambes étaient rabattues contre son torse, et il entendait régulièrement des coups à sa porte. Mais le garçon ne prenait pas la peine d'aller ouvrir à son interlocuteur. De toutes façons, il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Vêtu d'un chandail réchauffant, il arrivait tant bien que mal à lutter contre le vent glacial, dehors. Noël approchait à grands pas, et il savait d'avance qu'il ne serait pas présent au banquet. Ses yeux émeraudes se baladaient un peu partout dans la pièce, pour trouver un point fixe. Cela devait faire des heures que Sirius envahissait ses pensées, rien que lui, Sirius. Rien ne pourrait le consoler si ce n'était son parrain lui-même. Et donc, rien ne pouvait le consoler. Comme tous les jours, les larmes roulèrent sur les joues du garçon, et il ne fit rien pour les essuyer. Il ne faisait que fixer un point du mur, la mâchoire serrée.

Trois coups se firent entendre dans la pièce. Cela devait être Hermione, ou bien Severus. De toutes façons, il n'en avait cure, il n'ouvrirait pas la porte. Mais les coups se firent plus insistants, et Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Cela l'agaçait. Après quarante bonnes minutes, le jeune homme finit par céder, ce bruit était insupportable. Lorsque le petit brun ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva face à l'imposant Maître des Potions. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce, comme si de rien n'était, et s'assit sur le lit moelleux du jeune homme. Puis, les deux sorciers se mirent à se fixer. Noir dans vert. Vert dans noir.

Harry, ennuyé, se mit à analyser l'homme se trouvant en face de lui. Il portait, comme à son habitude, une robe noire sans aucun plis, qui devait valoir une fortune. Ses traits étaient tirés, et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur la nuque. Ses doigts étaient longs et fins, et ses ongles impeccablement nettoyés n'étaient pas très longs. Il fut soudainement prit d'une folle envie de se jeter dans les bras de Severus, mais une petite voix en lui le lui interdisait.

Severus ouvrit ses bras, et Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Le professeur de Potions lui-même l'invitait à lui faire une étreinte. Mais le jeune garçon savait que s'il plongeait dans les bras du Maître des Potions, il se laisserait aller. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui le poussa dans les bras de Severus. C'était comme si une main invisible le poussait violemment dans les bras de l'homme. Cette main, c'était son subconscient. Ainsi, il aggripa les robes de son professeur, et se mit à pleurer longuement et silencieusement, prit de spasmes de temps en temps. Il sentait une main lui caresser le dos avec une délicatesse et une finesse indescriptible, ce qui lui procura quelques frissons de bonheur.

Longtemps, il resta ainsi. Cloîtré dans les bras de Severus. Il se sentait couvé, il se sentait protégé. Harry trouva agréable le fait que l'homme n'essaye pas de lui parler, de le consoler verbalement, de le résonner. Juste une étreinte, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Des bras accueillants, protecteurs, dans lesquels il pourrait se laisser aller, s'endormir sur ses deux oreilles, ne plus penser à rien d'autre que cette sensation d'être aimé, cette chaleur se répandent dans ses muscles, dans ses os, dans son coeur, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Cette douce main remonta jusqu'à sa tête, pour plonger dans ses courts cheveux rebelles. Il joua avec, les malaxa, les caressa. Le jeune homme sentit ses paupières se refermer malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir, paraître si vulnérable dans les bras de celui à qui il voulait faire le plus bonne impression. Mais la même main invisible que tout à l'heure lui ferma les paupières de forces, et, il ne sut comment, réussit à l'endormir.

* * *

 _12 décembre, cachots du professeur Rogue._

Le garçon venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Severus ne s'en était pas plaint et, sans un mot, il avait ramener le jeune homme dans son lit, le couvrant bien de sortes à ce qu'il n'ait pas froid. Suite à cela, il avait délicatement fermer la porte de sa chambre et était redescendu dans son salon, s'était assis sur son canapé de cuir et avait fixer le feu danser dans la cheminée. Il ne pouvait plus être lâche, il s'était clairement attaché au garçon. Et en ce moment même, celui-ci était dans un état critique. Physiquement bien sûr, il allait bien; mais mentalement, c'était délicat. Bien sûr, Severus était au courant pour Sirius Black. Ce fichu cabot allait recevoir le baisé du Détraqueur. Oh bien sûr, le professeur n'avait jamais aimer Black, mais il ne souhaitait néanmoins ce sort à personne, pas même au frère de cœur de James Potter. Surtout qu'à cause de cette nouvelle, Harry était dévasté. Sa mine était épouvantable, et il avait refuser de recevoir quelconque compagnie ni même de sortir de sa chambre durant trois jours.

Il fallait que l'homme réfléchisse, qu'est-ce qui pourrait remonter le moral du garçon ? Remus Lupin. Il était le dernier de ces fichus Maraudeurs, cela devrait faire son petit effet. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de faire entrer cet homme dans ses cachots. Il avait juste envie de se détendre, au coin du feu, et de penser à sa situation. Harry, en ce moment, avait besoin d'affection. De soutient. Alors pourquoi pas...

Après tout, le jeune homme ne retournait pas chez ces foutus moldus, et si il était sûr de prendre la décision qu'il allait prendre, il n'y retournerait plus jamais. Peut-être que cela remonterait un peu le moral du garçon. Ou peut-être que cela aurait l'effet contraire, après tout, Harry et lui s'étaient haïs pendant trois longues années. Mais, le garçon semblait apprécier sa compagnie, et peut-être même la réclamer malgrè lui. Et si cela était vrai, alors il fallait faire ce qui était le mieux pour le garçon. Ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Le lendemain, Severus demanderait la permission à Dumbledore.

C'est ainsi que le Maître des Potions s'endormit.

* * *

 _7h, 13 décembre, cachots du professeur Rogue._

Un bruit le réveilla, le bruit d'un couvert contre une fourchette. Se réveillant doucement, il se leva, pour se diriger vers la source du bruit. Une fois dans la cuisine, il put nettement apercevoir un adolescent aux cheveux indisciplinables et au regard à la fois triste et fatigué, se faire tranquillement un chocolat chaud. Severus put également remarquer que deux assiettes remplies étaient bien disposées sur la table, une accompagnée d'un café bien noir, comme il les aimait lui-même. Le professeur sut à ce moment que l'étreinte de la veille avait fait son petit effet. Le garçon avait probablement placé toute sa confiance en lui, ainsi que son affection. Seul Severus savait à quel point ce don de confiance était précieux.

\- _Bonjour, Harry._

Le concerné se retourna d'un air pâteux et lâcha un frêle sourire à l'égard du Maître des Potions. Severus s'approcha de son nouveau protégé et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de s'asseoir à sa place, fixant l'assiette fièrement exposée devant lui. Harry était empli d'amour, cela se voyait à dix mille kilomètres. Tout comme sa mère. Lorsque le jeune homme se fut assis à sa place, pour commencer à manger en douceur, Severus le fixa. Devait-il faire sa proposition maintenant ? Après tout, il n'avait pas encore demander à Dumbledore. Non, il ne ferait pas de faux espoirs au gamin.

Le petit-déjeuner se fit en silence, vu l'état de Harry. Severus empêcha le garçon de retourner dans sa chambre après avoir manger, il ne voulait plus le voir isolé. Bien qu'il savait qu'il devrait en parler, Severus décida de ne pas aborder le sujet de Black.

Harry fut forcé d'aller en cours, malgrè ses protestations. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva aux côtés de Hermione, au cours de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall ne cessait de lui jeter de petits regards furtifs, il le sentait, mais il décida de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Durant toute la journée, Hermione l'harcela pour savoir comment il se sentait. Harry écrivait de temps en temps sur son calepin comme quoi il allait bien, ou bien il ne répondait pas du tout et souriait simplement à sa meilleure amie. Il ne savait pas combien de fois la jeune Gryffondor l'avait enlacer ou même embrassé sur la joue ou sur le front durant la journée, il avait cesser de compter depuis bien longtemps. Visiblement, elle était très inquiète pour lui. Elle avait du lire la Gazette.

L'après-midi, le garçon resta dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Hermione avait cours en ce moment, il se retrouvait libre. Alors, au coin du feu, il se laissa bercer par les flammes. Somnolant, il se surprit à penser aux événements récents. Severus l'avait réellement apaisé, la nuit dernière. Il lui avait donner exactement ce dont il avait besoin, et le pire était qu'Harry avait réellement adoré cela. Pendant trois ans, il avait cru que le professeur de Potions était sans cœur et incapable d'aimer quelqu'un. Il s'était bien tromper, sur toute la ligne. Et Harry n'avait aucunement peur de placer tout son espoir et sa confiance en Severus, il savait que le professeur ne prendrait pas cela à la légère, s'il ne se servait pas de lui tel un vulgaire jouet.

\- _Hey, Potter,_ lâcha une voix à la fois froide et chaleureuse.

Les yeux émeraudes d'Harry se posèrent dans les yeux noirs de Zabini. Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage, mais il ne resta pas bien longtemps. Le Serpentard s'assit aux côtés du lion et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- _Tu veux participer à l'entraînement de Quidditch des Serpentard ?_ demanda-t-il.

Le sang d'Harry fit un demi-tour tandis que son coeur tombait dans sa poitrine. Blaise Zabini lui proposait-il bien de participer à l'entraînement de Quidditch des Serpentard ? Saisissant son calepin et oubliant ses problèmes pendant quelque instants, le garçon se mit à écrire rapidement à l'aide de sa plume.

" _ **Mais Malfoy n'est pas votre attrapeur ?**_ "

Zabini hocha la tête.

\- _Mais il a dit qu'il reconnaissait que tu étais plus doué que lui, et qu'il te céderais volontiers sa place d'attrapeur au sein de l'équipe._

" _ **Mais je ne suis pas à Serpentard.**_ "

\- _Plus pour longtemps !_ lâcha Zabini dans un petit rire chaleureux.

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note :** Et voila ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans la section reviews ! :D

 **MOMENT DANBY :**

 **accroOvampire :** Coucou :D ! Oui, c'est une bonne chose que Ron et Harry ce soit fini, de toutes façons je n'ai jamais aimer Ron, il pète les cables pour rien. x) Albus et Minerva sont pleins de bons sens, je pense donc que c'est normal qu'ils comprennent Harry et le défendent ;D Bien vu ! Severus et Harry vont beaucoup se rapprocher ! Et pour Sirius, eh bah... Moi aussi ça me fait de la peine de faire ça x) merci pour ta review, à bientôt ! :D

 **stormtrooper2 :** Bien fait pour Ron, bien dit Storm ! Severus est le mieux placé pour jouer le rôle du père je pense ;) à bientôt !

 **Mimi-sterek :** Cela ne pouvait clairement pas continuer avec Ron x) Yep ! Dumbledore est bourré de bon sens comme je le dis ! Haha, moi aussi j'adore l'attitude de Severus :') Et pour Sirius, eh baaaah... x) M'en veux pas trop, j'aime bien le petit Patmol, mais c'est pour l'histoire x) merci pour ta review, à bientôt ! :D

 **adenoide :** Ron l'a bien profond maintenant :') Oui, pleins de gens sont prêts à manipuler Harry pour la célébrité... :'( merci pour ta review, à bientôt ! :D

 **Danby.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :** _Voici le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) encore une fois n'hésitez pas si vous avez des propositions question visuel, tel qu'un blog ou autre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D  
_

 **Diclaimer : L'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre ! :D  
**

 **Danby.**

* * *

 **SANS MOTS**

 **CHAP IX : BONNES NOUVELLES**

Il se tenait là, assis devant ce vieil homme. Celui-ci l'observait de ses yeux bienveillants coupés par ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le professeur de Potions avait été surpris du comportement d'Albus. Il s'était montrer très compréhensif, bien plus que d'habitude. Pendant un instant, Severus avait penser que le vieillard ne pensait qu'à lui, et utilisait tout ce qui était en sa possession pour ses biens personnels. Il avait honte de lui d'avoir penser comme ça. Dumbledore avait été le seul à l'avoir soutenu réellement durant ses propres années de scolarité à Poudlard. Il avait été en quelques sortes, son confident. Jamais Albus ne l'avait trahis. Et ainsi, des années plus tard, il s'était retrouvé à penser du mal du Directeur. Comment avait-il pu.

Et aujourd'hui, il était bien plus surpris du Directeur que d'habitude. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'Albus puisse faire quelque chose pareil. Gryffondor avait été sa maison, Serpentard, celle de Jedusor.

Pourtant, Severus devait bien admettre qu'Albus n'était pas un simple Gryffondor emplis de préjugés. Il savait à quel point Serpentard pouvait abriter des jeunes adolescents en manque affectif profond. Il l'avait lui-même été. Jedusor aussi l'avait été, seulement, lui, il n'avait pu se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu, aujourd'hui.

\- _Votre idée de transférer Potter à Serpentard était particulièrement intelligente, Albus,_ annonça-t-il. _Cependant, je n'ai pu vous faire part de la mienne._

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'égard du professeur de Potions. Ce dernier se racla la gorge. Il savait à quel point Albus tenait à la protection par le sang, et cela poserait peut-être un soucis pour sa demande, mais il pourrait arranger cela. Il avait des solutions, pleins de solutions.

\- _Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Potter restera dans mes cachots durant cet été, cependant, je ne saurais accepter le fait qu'il y retourne ne serais-ce qu'une fois de plus... Vous avez du vous apercevoir des liens naissants entre le garçon et moi-même, Albus._

\- _Je suis touché de voir l'affection que tu voues à Harry, Severus._

Il frissonna. Sans qu'il saches comment, cette phrase lui avait fait un bien fou. Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêver, il portait réellement de l'affection pour le gamin de James. Cela pouvait paraître absurde, cependant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Et puis de toute manière, il n'était pas seulement le fils de James, mais aussi celui de Lily. Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage froid du professeur. Il disparu bien vite, pour laisser place à l'habituel masque froid et sans aucune émotions qu'il affichait devant ses élèves ou devant d'autres êtres humains mis à part Harry, le garçon en manque terrible d'affection.

Il se voyait mal réconforter le gamin avec un visage glacial.

\- _Malheureusement, je me dois de refuser._

\- _Mon manoir est soumis au sortilège du Fidelitas, vous le savez bien, personne d'autre ne pourrait le savoir mieu que vous, Albus. Il ne sera plus en sécurité nul part d'autre que dans le manoir Rogue._

Les yeux du Directeur se mirent à scintiller. Severus sut à ce moment qu'il avait réussi.

* * *

Harry avait passer une nuit terrible. Un cauchemars combinant les évènements du cimetière, et la mort atroce de Sirius. Il s'était réveillé, en sueur, vers cinq heures du matin. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir, il avait prit une douche chaude, lui permettant de se détendre un minimum. Il s'était ensuite chaudement habillé, avant de descendre faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Là, il avait étudier autant qu'il le pouvait, se réveillant un maximum pour la journée qui l'attendait. Déjà, il était très, mais alors très surpris du comportement de Malfoy. Il lui cédait sa place au sein de l'équipe Serpentard. Ensuite, il était très surpris tout court. Apparemment, il serait transférer à Serpentard aujourd'hui. D'après McGonagall, ce serait une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Bien que fatigué, il était terriblement impatient. Il y a un an, on lui aurait dit qu'il serait transférer à Serpentard, il aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Rapidement, sept heures piles sonnèrent. Les élèves descendirent de leur dortoir pour prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Bien que toujours très peiné de la situation avec son parrain, Harry devait bien reconnaître qu'il mourrait de faim. C'est ainsi qu'il quitta la bibliothèque, pour se réfugier au bout de la table des Gryffondor, à l'abris des regards. Il mangea copieusement pour se rassasier, sans remarquer le regard scrutateur de Severus depuis la table des professeurs. Il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui. En fait, il devait se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore pour faire le transfert. Parraît-il que Dumbledore devait lui parler, également. Cela ne l'intriguait qu'à moitier, il était bien trop excité.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de manger, Harry se précipita dans les couloirs, jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il dit le mot de passe et entra. Le Directeur avait l'air de l'attendre, assis sur son siège. Quant il aperçut le garçon, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- _Ah, Harry ! Le professeur Rogue ne devrait pas tarder,_ annonça-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et prit place sur un des sièges. Dumbledore ne cessait de lui jeter des regards bienveillants, ce qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un garde du corps, en cet instant. C'était légèrement amusant, son prétendu garde du corps devant avoir bien plus que deux-cent ans.

Quelque instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Maître des Potions. Celui-ci jeta un bref regard vers Harry, avant de s'installer lui aussi sur un siège. Dumbledore se leva, et tendit son bras vers le Choixpeau. Ce dernier avait l'air à la fois excité de cette toute nouvelle aventure, ainsi qu'étonné de la situation. Le vieil homme déposa le chapeau magique sur la tête du garçon, avant de prononcer des paroles claires.

\- _Tu dois expliquer pourquoi cet élève doit changer de maison, et quels sont ses caractéristiques qui conviendraient à Serpentard. Si tu n'y arrives pas, il restera dans sa maison actuelle._

Harry put sentir le Choixpeau remuer légèrement sur sa tête, avant que sa voix grave ne résonne dans la pièce.

\- _La maison choisie doit être refuge,_

 _Pourtant pour l'instant elle n'apporte que grabuge,_

 _L'isolation n'est pas synonyme de Poudlard,_

 _Nous voilà donc au point de départ,_

 _Je suis tomber sur un sacré lascar,_

 _Un p'tit malin, un super roublard,_

 _Je peux y percevoir du courage,_

 _J'veux pas faire du gaspillage,_

 _De loin, il est ambitieux,_

 _Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard,_

 _Je l'envoie à Serpentard !_

Dumbledore applaudit, suivit de Severus. Le Choixpeau fut retiré de sa tête, et un grand sourire apparu sur le visage du garçon. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà sourit ainsi dans sa vie. Les yeux du Directeur pétillaient, et Severus paraissait très légèrement fier. S'il pouvait voir ça, c'était parce qu'il était habitué à voir les véritables expressions de Severus. Il n'avait donc aucun mal à percevoir les mini expressions du Maître des Potions. Dumbledore se rassit, avant de se racler bruyamment la gorge.

\- _Harry, tu iras chercher ton uniforme chez Mme. Guipure avec le professeur Rogue cet après-midi. Nous avons à te parler, à présent,_ annonça-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux vers le Directeur, interloqué.

\- _Ton professeur et moi avons longuement discuter, hier soir,_ commença-t-il. _Nous avons décider que, pour ta propre sécurité, tu vivrais dans le manoir des Rogue. En effet, nous avons souligner l'attutide grotesque qu'emploient ton oncle et ta tante. Ainsi, le professeur Rogue souhaiterais..._

Il marqua une pose.

\- _... eh bien, faire de toi un Rogue !_

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les yeux du plus jeune qui pétillèrent. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il ne tenta même pas de les refouler. Vu le comportement de Severus avec lui, il pouvait se sentir incroyablement heureux qu'il veuille bien l'adopter. Bien qu'il ne soit pas son père biologique, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le considérer comme tel. Bien sûr, il n'oublierais en aucun cas son véritable père, mais il préférait quand-même s'appuyer sur Severus. Sans hésiter, Harry sauta dans les bras du Maître des Potions. Celui-ci blanchît. Il détourna le regard du Directeur et fit une légère pression sur l'épaule du garçon, pour lui prouver sa propre joie. Cependant, il ne voulait pas montrer de sentiments devant Albus.

* * *

 _15h, Mme. Guipure._

\- _Arrêtez de bouger, voyons !_

Harry, beaucoup trop joyeux, se retrouvait debout, sur un tabouret. Mme. Guipure lui faisait un uniforme sur mesure, et Severus était parti faire quelque emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le garçon ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi heureux aussi longtemps durant son existence. L'uniforme fut rapidement terminé, et Harry lâcha quelque gallions dans la main de la couturière. Il observait avec admiration la cravate verte et argent, un petit blason de serpent cousu au bout. Il admirait tout autant l'écharpe, la robe de sorcier, la cape, et tout l'uniforme fait à la façon Serpentard.

Il sortit du magasin, et ne tardit pas à apercevoir Severus, un sac à la main. Intrigué, il s'approcha du professeur, mais celui-ci éloigna le sac de la portée du garçon, en lui tapotant légèrement la tête.

Harry était aux anges. Il devait bien en profiter, avant que Sirius ne vienne envahir ses pensées.

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note :** Eh bien voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review dans la section prévue pour ! ;) A bientôt !

 **MOMENT DANBY :**

 **stormtrooper2 :** Eh bien il me semble que Severus avait penser à ne faire plus jamais repartir Harry chez les Durlsey's, dans le chapitre précédent. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le transfert de maison ;) A bientôt !

 **sheilaellana :** Merci beaucoup ! :D Eh bien oui, à la base Severus et Harry ne s'entendent pas bien, donc ça ne doit clairement pas tomber du ciel x) Je suis tout aussi déçu que toi, j'adores Sirius. Cependant, c'est pour l'histoire :') Pauvre Harry... Je m'en veux de lui faire tant de soucis x) A bientôt !

 **Danby.**


	10. annonce

prochain chapitre samedi prochain !


End file.
